


Stubborn Little Hawk

by alianovnaromanova



Series: Avengers AU [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: I also read YA, I just wanted KateNat friendship, Some non mcu characters, and, and since I know the mcu best thats where its set, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianovnaromanova/pseuds/alianovnaromanova
Summary: Kate gets injured. She's stubborn and wants to go to debrief. Natasha however, is a logical person who decides that Kate is being an idiot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this takes place like a few years after Civil War. Tony and Steve's allies have put apart their differences, they unite and they start working with the Young Avengers (Kate, Billy, Teddy, America, Tommy) Just a bit of background. 
> 
> Apologies if this is bad, I've been writing this for a month and I just decided to post it because I was editing so much and I knew it would never be good enough for me so screw it. Here you go.

Kate was not a stupid person, but was still stubbornly denying that she was injured. She ignored the fact that there was a fairly large caliber bullet lodged in her shoulder and that she annoyingly twisted her ankle while she was running from the asshole doombot that was trying to incinerate her. Jerk.

"Bishop?" Rogers asked, sitting in the middle of the long meeting table, Sam to his left, and Barnes across from him and three seats to the right. "You and....your team okay?" He was still evidently trying to come to terms with the fact that Kate and her team were going to fight as Avengers, and they weren't going to stop just because Captain Tight-Ass told them to.

Nevertheless, Kate answered him. "Billy and Tommy are starving and tired, they're eating their weight in protein bars, and then they're going to hibernate for the rest of the weekend. Everyone is a little roughed up, but Noh Varrs the only one who's moderately injured. He broke his arm, got a few gashes from that doombot that was flinging scrap metal everywhere, but I'm told his healing factor will compensate for that. They all briefed me first." Kate reports, sitting in the seat across from Sam, wincing as she moves her feet under the table.

"Great, We're still waiting for a few people." Rogers replies curtly, turning his attention to the file sitting in front of him, making notes with a pen he twirls in his fingers.  
Kate almost groans at that, she just wants to limp to Medical, and pass out on one of the white cots, deep under the influence of painkillers.

During the next few minutes, other Avengers start to file in. Peter, his hair still wet from a shower, (Kate's glad he took one, one of the Doombots exploded near him and somehow he got covered in some weird green oily goo, and it smelled like burning rubber.) collapses onto a seat and pulls out one of his web shooters and a tiny screwdriver and starts to fiddle with the release mechanism. Tony and Bruce file in next, Tony on his phone most likely texting Pepper and Bruce in a sweater that looks so cozy. (Kate makes a note to herself to ask him where he got it later, America has been stealing all her sweatshirts and cardigans) Tony sits next to Steve and Bruce sinks down next to Peter, pointing out that his shooters would work better if he maybe changed the material of the casing to something lighter and maybe a little stronger. Wanda and Vision are next in, arms around each other, and looking so grossly in love it's annoying. (It isn't due to the fact that it makes her miss America, who is off world kicking holes through the universe and probably looking super hot while doing it.) Following them are Rhodey and Carol, both looking pretty unscathed aside from a cut on Rhodey's forehead. They sit next to each other at the end of the table, lacing their fingers together.  
She's sitting there for almost 20 minutes when Natasha and Clint stumble into the room, both wearing sweatpants and T-shirts. They're probably Clint's, since the shirts are purple, and the sweatpants are a bit too long for Natasha. Natasha sits next to Bucky and puts her head on his shoulder, smiling as he snakes his arm around her shoulders.

"Kate! Nice ass shot at Doom! Very tasteful, very Hawkeye!" Clint commends her, clapping her very sore shoulder, so Kate lets out a tiny yelp she was trying to suppress. A few heads heads snap up, and Clint pulls back his hand. "Shit Katie, you okay?"

Rogers looks up from his file. "Bishop?"

"I'm fine, just a little flesh wound. Who else are we waiting for?" she doesn't even bother to acknowledge the fact that Clint called her Katie.

“Nobody, and you’re avoiding the question.” Barnes pipes up.

“Kate.” Natasha turns towards Kate. “You’re bleeding through your shirt.” She points to her shoulder, the gray jersey clinging to her shoulder, blood seeping through it. Damn it, Kate really liked that shirt.

“Why wouldn’t you just go to medical?” Barnes asks, an exasperated tone to his voice (Kate assumes he used to, and maybe still, uses that voice with Steve.)

Kate sighs, “I did but the nurse was concerned about the bullet severing a tendon or something and wanted to keep me under observation. But I didn’t have time for that.”

Tony laughs at that “No wonder she’s Hawkeye’s protege.”

“Um, he’s my protege.” She can’t help but respond. Tony looks like he’s going to retort, but a glare from the Black Widow shuts him up.

“Jesus, that’s stupid.” Barnes mutters.

Natasha looks at him, mouths something at him, and turns back to Kate. “Come on, let’s go.” She states, rising from her seat.

“What about the briefing?” Kate asks, hoping someone will come to her defense. Nobody does.

“It can wait, you have to be here for that, you were in the thick of it.” Steve told her, “Besides, I’m pretty sure we could all use some food and sleep. We’ll wait to debrief, at least then the shield team can attend, so we can coordinate cleanup efforts.”

“Fine! I’ll go to stupid medical.” Kate throws her hands up in defeat, and immediately regrets it, her shoulder bursting in pain.

Natasha gets up, and goes to Kate’s not shot out side and slings her arm around her shoulder. “Come on little bird, let's get you some pain meds.”

They make their way out of the room, and Kate can hear someone behind them, probably Barnes, he and Natasha tend to stick together.

Once they finally get to medical, and Natasha flags down a nurse. Temple, Kate thinks “She has a bullet in the shoulder, sprained ankle, and who knows what else she may be hiding.” Natasha tells the woman who simply rolls her eyes, and walks down to a curtained off cubicle, snaps open the curtain, and motions for them to follow.

“Get her on the cot, I have to get the bullet out.” The nurse motions to the cot and snaps on latex gloves. “Hopefully before she gets lead poisoning.”

“I need drugs, by the way.” Kate tells her as Natasha walks her to the cot. “Unlike my colleagues, I don’t have a stupid healing factor.”

The nurse nods, and moves to the medical cart and grabs a syringe out of the medical cart. “This will knock you out for a while, let you get some sleep.”

“Is it the good stuff?”

“The best.” The nurse quips dryly, and gently stabs her with the needle.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE comment, leave kudos, give me ideas for new stuff, tell me if I made any mistakes, all that. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
